hellgateeternityfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer Skills
The Engineer has three different skill trees: Bots, Drone, and Tactical. Greater detail about each skill can be found on the interactive Engineer skill tree Important Note While most of the Engineer's skills deal with a % increase in damage to your weapon (Tactical Stance), any non-percentage skills will scale with the players level. Ex: character level 10: skill level 1 "Shock and Awe" may deal between 37-34 damage @ 525 stun. However character level 42: skill level 1 "Shock and Awe" may deal between 73-91 damage @ 1725 stun. Bots Skill Tree '(5) Rocket Bot' Special modifiers: *Will beep repeatedly if an enemy is within 25m, but not 20m (regardless of line of sight). Description: This combat support robot launches rockets at any enemy within 20m of it's line of sight. Notes: Fires X extra rockets with each volley. Additional projectiles fire in a Horizontal line, spreading to a maximum of 5m from left to right at 20m from the bot. '(15) Molotov Assault' Special modifiers: *Damage is done through a field immolation effect, the damage formula of this effect is unknown. Important Note: *The Rocket Bot will go low to the ground (>1m) and zip quickly along the ground until it hits a target. It will hit the first target it can find, NOT the enemy you have targeted. If there are no enemies within 20m, it will detonate immediately where it stands. Spend some time learning the Kamikaze behavior of your bot as it takes some getting use to. Description: The Engineer commands a Rocket Bot to collide with a targeted enemy and detonate. The ensuing explosion creates a field of fire and may ignite enemies in the area of effect. Notes: Explodes with Ignite Attack Strength bonus of X%. Drone Skill Tree Important note: Your drone has stats and can (with skills) equip gear and weapons. To access these you need to summon your Drone, holt ALT, right click it's icon in the upper left, and "inspect". Tactical Skill Tree '(1) Tactical Stance' Tactical Stance.png Special modifiers: * Firing Accuracy increased by 50%. * Range increased by 25%. * Missile Velocity increased by 25% Description: The Hunter's steadier aim and reduced profile as a target grant a tactical advantage over the enemy. TOGGLED SKILL: Activating this skill puts the Marksman in tactical stance, halting movement. Deactivating the skill or moving cancels this stance but allows the Marksman to rise & move again. Notes: Critical Chance increased. Hidden Skill Bonus - Increased Critical chance per skill level '(5) Beacon' Tactical Stance.png Description: The Hunter paints an enemy with infra-red light, highlighting weaknesses in the target's defenses. Notes: Target receives X% increased damage for Y seconds. '(10) Rapid Fire' Tactical Stance.png Description: A 3-second burst that increases damage by 10% and greatly increases rate of fire at the cost of weapon accuracy. The Hunter remains stationary while using this attack. Cannot be used while in Tactical Stance and Sniper Stance. Notes: Rate of Fire increased by X%. Mainly useful at 5m or closer against large groups or a large enemy. Category:Skills